1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ventilation-control device for premises.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The fronts of the outside of modern buildings or of renovated old buildings are thermally insulated and the door frames and the window frames are furnished with jointing with the goal of saving energy.
The relative imperviousness thus obtained causes in confined accommodations an excessive of condensation, of mold and mildew, which condensation, old and mildew deteriorate the structure and the furniture, and which can be injurious, hurtful and ill-fated to the health of the occupants, in particular during periods of time when the windows remain closed.
Therefore, it has been proposed to furnish an aeration apparatus which assures, according to the adjustment, a general and continuous renewal of the air but which apparatus is controlled in a way such as to assure in each room the necessary ventilation output depending on the purpose and destination, such as the living room, the bathroom, the kitchen, the toilet, etc. and depending on the time of utilization such as during meal times, among others. For this purpose, an apparatus is known which is intended to automatically control the output of air which runs through each ventilation opening of the rooms. Said apparatus is formed by a box which is located at the level of each said openings and which box includes two openings on two sides of the box. Said openings can be alternatively and more or less blocked, depending on the direction and the speed of the air current flowing through the openings, by a soft membrane which is placed in a stable position of equilibrium being suspended and hung freely between the two openings of said box. However, it has been noticed that the softness of said membrane does not allow a perfect control and adjustment, because the smallest current of air running through this apparatus causes a nearly total blocking of the corresponding opening.